The Hidden Village
by GameSkull67
Summary: a boy gets abducted and taken to a strange village, he also learns some new things about himself along the way
1. Chapter 1

The Hidden Village

Long ago, in a city not too different from Halifax, there lived a fourteen year old boy named Jake Patterson. Jake was in grade 10, and attended Citadel High School. He and his mom, Mary, lived in a two-bedroom apartment. The apartment wasn't too bad; it had a large open living room and a very nice kitchen. In the living room there were 4 chairs, each coated in dark, brown leather. There was also a small TV, but with his mom working, and Jake having homework, they didn't watch much TV. Beside the TV was an oak end table Jake's grandfather had made.

Jake used to live in a very nice, big house with lots of space and a great neighborhood, but they had to downsize, because of the recent passing of Jake's grandfather, Jim, who had passed away just six months ago.

Jake missed his grandfather very much, Jim had given everything to Jake, and their bond was unbreakable. Jim had loved to fish, so Jake picked up the hobby, as well. They even had their own spot and everything like that. Jake couldn't forget the words his grandfather used to say over and over and over, "you're special", he would say. Jake believed him, but he didn't really understand why…


	2. Chapter 2

One day at school, Jake knew something was up, because he got called to the principal's office, and that was very unusual, for Jake especially. The announcement came over the P.A system, and it said "Jake Patterson, you have a visitor, please come to the office immediately" Jake wondered who the visitor was, because his mom was still at work.

Even the best psychic could not predict what was about to happen next, because when Jake entered the office, he did not see a single person, but then a mysterious being grabbed Jake from behind, put their hand over his mouth and whispered softly "follow me, Jake". Jake did as he was told.


	3. Chapter 3

Jake and the mysterious attacker left the school behind as the attacker put Jake in the back of their jet-black Cadillac Escalade."Where are we going"? Asked Jake. The only response he got from the attacker was"you will find out soon enough". Jake knew by the voice of his attacker that she was a woman.

When Jake got out of the car, he knew that he should try to craft up an escape plan. Jake had learned the name of his attacker. Her name was Jessica."So why am I even with you?"Asked Jake."We are here because it is a known portal location", replied Jessica. But-Jake's thoughts were interrupted by the opening of a large, vast portal that seemed to lead to nowhere. Jessica hurled Jake through the portal and then jumped in right before it closed.


	4. Chapter 4

After they were dropped out of the portal, Jake finally got a good look at the place he was now in. It was a very big place, with probably hundreds of small buildings that looked to be a cross between a shack and a small house. The lights were off in all except one, because it was night-time when they arrived. At the end of a long, winding road stood a very large, stately looking cathedral style building. From the look of it, Jake knew that someone very important obviously ran this place.

"So, where are we, exactly", said Jake."We are inside what is known as the Hidden Village", replied Jessica."So I guess the stories are real", said Jake questionably."What stories", asked Jessica."The stories my grandfather used to tell me before bed, they were about this place, and I never believed this place even existed until I saw it with my own eyes", Jake said sadly."Come Jake, we must make haste in order to catch the General in time" said Jessica.


	5. Chapter 5

The pair arrived in the nick of time, because the General was just about to go off to bed, when he saw that he had a visitor."Good work, Jessica", said the General. This could be the one we were looking for."I will assess this one in the morning", said the General to Jessica."What did you say his name was again?" asked the General."Jake, Jake Patterson" said Jessica. With that, the pair left and Jessica took Jake off to his sleeping quarters.

Jake's quarters were good, inside the room there was a king sized bed with soft, cotton sheets. Beside the bed there was an end table on which was a note reading "Good luck with your combat training tomorrow, Jake, you're gonna need it". The note was signed by Jessica.


	6. Chapter 6

Jake awoke early the next morning to be sure that he did not miss his combat training. The training for combat consisted of swordplay, archery and one other thing...

After the General felt confident in Jake's swordplay ability, he decided that it was time to reveal to Jake what linked him and his grandfather. Super-powers. By the end of the day, Jake had learned 3 moves: The Charioteer's Submission of Flaming Armor, The Earthquake Pinch of the Peaceful Spirit and the Trip of the Shamans. His Favourite was the Charioteer's Submission.

Should there ever be a problem with Jake's powers, Jake was also given two weapons: A Flamerod (self-explanatory), and an Earthquake Pike. The Pike was a long handled melee weapon with an iron ball covered in razor sharp iron spikes.

After all this training was over and the day was done, Jake stopped Jessica on his way back to his quarters and said to her" Meet me at my quarters in 1 hour, there's something I need to tell you".


End file.
